Shicksal
Physical Qualities Shicksal is a flat city, stretching outward on small stone platforms. Overall the city is triangular shaped, each end placed on a circular foundation. Each circle represents a different district. Two face the ocean and lake, respectively, with the third pointed at the nearby mountains. Shicksal's building structures are mostly stone and wood, founded by more adventurous fey travelers long ago. More recent buildings are occasionally constructed, spattering mostly the mountain-facing side of the city. Culture Shicksal serves as a conduit to the mortal realm and is influenced by those that travel to and from Monde. Some individuals travel back and forth, while others guard the gates and protect the fey realm from the strange ambitions of mortals. Shicksal is the forefront of technology and has the most advanced research in the fey realm. Most of this technology comes from Monde, and many fey make it their job to keep this type of research from spreading out to the rest of the world and corrupting it. Otherwise, the city has healthy commerce and many travelers. The general population is fairly well-off, if not wealthy. There is a small lower class that primarily entertains itself with fishing and other basic goods and needs, while the remaining fey concern themselves with poltical leanings. The classes that originate in Shicksal are generally restricted to bard, druid, magus, monk, oracle, ranger, sorcerer, summoner, and wizard. The races that originate in Shicksal are typically elves, gathlain, gazettes, gnomes, kitsune, lashunta, and pooka. Travelers who may have settled here, however, may be of different races. The city is also a hub for those coming from Monde, and many very exotic otherworldly races may reside here. The official languages of Shicksal are Common, Elven, and Sylvan. Individuals who don't speak these languages may have difficulties communicating. Characters born here gain one of these as a starting language. If they already have all, they may gain any other appropriate language. Leadership Shicksal is primarily led by an organization called the ministerium. The ministerium is composed of older and more respected individuals, usually from established families within the city. The means of joining the ministerium are mostly unknown to those outside of it, though what is known is that it involves a democratic election process. The purpose of the ministerium is primarily to pass laws and uphold rules on who and what is allowed to come and go between the two planes. Regulations regarding what is allowed to be studied and utilized, as well as what's allowed outside the city walls also falls under the ministerium. The organization mostly stays out of personal lives inside the city, otherwise allowing personal liberty to take its course. Religion TBD Military Shicksal has a small and unorganized military composed of volunteers who essentially strive to defend the city from dangers, but have no official responsibility. The ministerium also has a small group that acts as a police force, guarding the gates and preventing contraband technology from leaving the city, but otherwise staying out of individiual affairs.